


Сувенир

by EliLynch



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Сувениры бывают разными
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 4





	Сувенир

— Если тебе так нравится эта толстовка, то можешь забрать ее насовсем, — тихо сказал Ларри, подкравшись к Салли сзади. Конечно, несмотря на мягкий тон его голоса, Сал все равно подпрыгнул и поднял голову. В его волосах красиво серебрились снежинки. Иногда на Салли находило созерцательное настроение, и он убредал в сторону домика на дереве, рядом с которым Ларри его сейчас и обнаружил, чтобы просто "проветрить мозги".   
Закутанный в толстовку Ларри, он казался улиткой в домике.   
_Если свернется клубком, то она для него будет как спальный мешок,_ — подумал Ларри.   
— Нет, ну что ты, — смущенно возразил Салли, машинально спрятав руки поглубже в рукава толстовки, — я ее просто примерить хотел, скоро отдам. Я же в ней жить могу.   
— Точняк. Удобно носить дом на себе.   
— Ну, мне-то даже больше повезло. Она мягкая и пахнет тобой, — негромко произнес Салли, ткнувшись носом в воротник.   
Ларри подумалось, что сейчас Сал наверняка покраснел под протезом. В такие моменты он особенно жалел, что редко может увидеть его лицо.   
— Ну вот. Вдруг ты захочешь нюхать ее двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Я был бы не против, — решил он развить тему. "Смущать Салли" успело стать одним из его любимейших хобби.   
— Но она так быстро перестанет тобой пахнуть, — возразил Сал.   
— Ладно, значит, давай носить ее по очереди.   
Ларри прижался поближе к Салли и запустил руки под _их общую_ толстовку, а потом и под футболку Сала, испытывая непреодолимое желание коснуться его кожи. Салли в свою очередь тоже прижался к нему. Благодаря их удачной разнице в росте Ларри не приходилось прикладывать ни малейших усилий, чтобы целовать его в макушку.   
— Хотел бы и я тебе что-нибудь свое вручить, как сувенир, — сказал Сал.   
В голову Ларри пришла очевидная шутка насчет девственности, но следом за ней появилась идея получше.   
— Хммм. А будет очень безумно, если я попрошу твой запасной глаз? Ну, может, они завалялись где-то у тебя в комнате.   
Салли тихо засмеялся.   
— Я об этом думал, но решил, что это слишком криповое предложение.   
— Нет, ты чего! — пылко запротестовал Ларри. — Супер же, офигенский сувенир! Я буду рад.   
— Где ты собрался его носить?   
— Можно как кулон таскать, на шее, только правильную оправу надо подобрать. Или в кольцо превратить.  
— Будет очень митольно, — весело заметил Салли. — Хорошо, я поищу.   
— Урааа! — возликовал Ларри. — Пожалуй, кольцо выберу. Буду показывать людям средний палец и говорить: "В глаза мне смотри!"  
— Боже мой, — захихикал Салли, совсем развеселившись.   
— Как видишь, я все продумал, — гордо подытожил Ларри. 

После этого они на некоторое время примолкли. Нашлись дела поважнее: Ларри пришел к выводу, что ему нужно срочно припасть к белоснежной шее щедрого дарителя глаз и как следует ее зацеловать.


End file.
